vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldrad Ulthran
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary :"The history of the Galaxy is a tapestry woven from terror and blood. Yet amongst the countless threads of darkness, there gleam thin strands of light, moments of selfless heroism and bravery that shine out all the brighter for the shadow that surrounds them. Through such desperate deeds is the future wrought. Through such desperate deeds does hope endure." :— Eldrad Ulthran Eldrad Ulthran is the mightiest and most ancient Farseer of the Eldar's Ulthwé Craftworld. He is perhaps the most gifted psyker ever born amongst the Eldar, his incredible foresight having saved many thousands of Eldar lives. Among Eldrad's accomplishments are supposedly: igniting the Second War for Armageddon so as to spare the precious lives of 10,000 Eldar, igniting the Sanapan Scouring, the Mortis Annihilation and the Third Coming of Orian, as well as warning the Emperor of Horus' treachery and warning the Eldar of Iyanden of the coming of the Tyranids. He created and carried into battle the Staff of Ulthamar, and his resilience and power has been a rallying point for the declining Eldar race. Eldrad is well over 10,000 years old in the 41st Millennium, and was the first to warn the Imperium of Man of the Warmaster Horus' treachery. However, it was the Primarch of the Emperor's Children Legion Fulgrim he warned, and not the Emperor of Mankind, only later discovering during their meeting on the Eldar Maiden World of Tarsus that he had made a terrible mistake and that Fulgrim had already been corrupted by exposure to a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. It was through Eldrad's foresight that the Eldar began a series of raids against several worlds controlled by the Orks, culminating in the emergence of Ghazghkull Thraka as perhaps the most powerful Ork Warlord in the galaxy, and the diversion of his WAAAGH! to the hive world of Armageddon, rather than allow the Orks to move against the Craftworlds. Eldrad deliberately instigated the conflict that ultimately became the Second War for Armageddon, costing the Imperium millions of human lives, to save 10,000 Eldar lives. Eldrad believed that such a sacrifice was justified since the Eldar were a nearly extinct race and every Eldar life was more precious than the teeming masses of trillions of humans who still inhabited the galaxy. Had it not been for his warning, the Iyanden Craftworld would have been completely unprepared for the attack of Hive Fleet Kraken. Eldrad's predictions were also instrumental in the closing of the Warp rift above the Eldar Exodite world of Haran. For many months, massed Eldar forces, joined by the mighty Phoenix Lord Aspect Heroes and led by Eldrad prosecuted a great campaign against the Forces of Chaos. Eventually they succeeded in closing the Warp rift, but at the cost of many Eldar lives. This has lead to the planet being known as Haranshemash, meaning "the world of blood and tears" in the Eldar Lexicon. On the world of Andante IV, Abaddon the Despoiler engineered a meeting between himself and Eldrad by attacking a Webway gate leading to Ulthwé. His ultimate aim was to wipe out the Seer Council, and many Eldar deaths came in the battle that lead to Eldrad and Abaddon's meeting in combat. Abaddon ultimately escaped, but not before Eldrad realized that his own end would soon be at hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, likely far higher Name: Eldrad Ulthran, formerly Eldrad Nuirasha. The Foremost of Ulthwé, The Eyes of Fates Unseen Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 11,000 Years Old (Predates the birth of the Imperium of Man) Classification: ' Craftworld Eldar, Former High Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé, Ynnari Leader, Alpha-Plus Level Psyker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Immense Psychic Powers, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Stop, Time Travel, Time Acceleration, Slowing, and Reversion), Precognition (Is the most powerful Farseer of the entire Eldar race, capable of seeing further into the future, and with more precision than any other. Can foresee possible future events that will not come to pass for 10,000 years, observe events across the Galaxy as they occur, foresee countless variations of his possible deaths, and observe the uncountable millions of billions of individual strands of fate of every individual in the Galaxy), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Astral Projection on galactic scale, Psychic/Warp Energy Manipulation, Psychic Lightning Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Immensely above regular Alpha Level Psykers, who can control the populations of entire worlds. Should be above Teturact, who mind-controlled the populations of twelve solar systems), Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (Through the Revenant Psychic Discipline, he can instantly kill his foe by severing the cord of his fate, or by channeling the power of Ynnead, which forces a complete death unto his foe), Matter Manipulation (At least on an atomic-level), Telepathy on a galactic scale, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Levitation, Portal Creation (Across a galactic-scale, if assisted and/or given a brief amount of preparation), BFR (Can open portals into the Immaterium and cast his foes to its depths, can banish Daemons back into the Warp), Healing (Can undo wounds and re-knit skin with a thought), Resurrection, Blood/Fire Manipulation (Can boil the blood of his enemies), Darkness Manipulation/Invisibility and Invisibility Negation (Can manipulate darkness to conceal himself, and reveal concealed foes), Duplication (Can create an astral doppelganger of himself), Statistics Amplification and Weakening (Can amplify his and his allies' physical and psychic powers, while lowering those of his foes), Psychic Barriers, Illusion Creation (Affects even Primarchs), Can Bypass Durability with several Psychic Abilities, Resistance to Psychic Powers, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Matter Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Solar System level (Even as an inexperienced youth who had yet to achieve his full potential, Eldrad was by far the most powerful Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé, and likely of the entire Galaxy. At this state, Eldrad was stated by the Phoenix Lord Jain Zar to hold immeasurable power that was growing and gaining focus with each passing year, and the Phoenix Lord Asurmen, who predated the Fall of the Eldar by millennia, believed Eldrad's psychic power to be of a level rarely seen after the Fall, which speaks volumes as the Pre-Fall Aeldari were capable of "quenching suns and forging stars at will." This young Eldrad would then go on to slay a Keeper of Secrets of Slaanesh inside the Eye of Terror, where weak Greater Daemons can become larger than Solar Systems and create clusters of stars.) | At least Solar System level, likely far higher (Currently, Eldrad is not only the most powerful Psyker in the entire Eldar race, but also likely the most powerful mortal psyker in the universe, as evidenced by the fact that he could battle with the Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red and survive, and also defeat Kairos Fateweaver. Thus, he should be far above the likes of Teturact, who could warp and corrupt an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence. His psychic power and presence is also compared to the Emperor of Mankind's Astronomicon, albeit significantly smaller in scale. Finally, Eldrad battled against Abaddon the Despoiler, and not only defeated but also nearly killed the Warmaster of Chaos, despite there only being 1 future amidst 1,000,000 where that feat was possible) Speed: At least Subsonic+ movement speed (Significantly swifter than Space Marines) with Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (A relatively-young Eldrad was able to teleport out of the way of Fulgrim's sword strike when the Primarch was empowered by a Daemonhost Blade, and trade blows with a Keeper of Secrets while within the Eye of Terror) | At least Subsonic+ movement speed (Significantly swifter than Space Marines) with Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Able to do battle with the Warmaster of Chaos, Abaddon the Despoiler himself). Much higher with Psychic Abilities (Capable of stopping time, viewing nearly perfect visions of the future, using precognition, and boosting his own speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally. Class K with Telekinesis (Can lift, snap and hurl Titans and other heavy war-machines) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Killed a Keeper of Secrets within the Eye of Terror by piercing it with a staff) | At least Solar System Class, likely far higher with the Staff of Ulthamar (Cleaved straight through Abaddon's ancient Terminator Armour) Durability: Solar System level with the Armour of the Last Runes, and Psychic Barriers/Amplifications (Survived the point-blank explosion of the Keeper of Secrets he slayed) | At least Solar System level, likely far higher with the Armour of the Last Runes, and Psychic Barriers/Amplifications (Fought against Abaddon the Despoiler, and endured attacks from the Warmaster of Chaos). The Armour of the Last Runes offers supernatural protection that allows Eldrad to often shrug off hits he could otherwise not endure Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Staff of Ulthamar and Witchblade, Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Weapons, Planetary with Offensive Psychic Powers, Galactic with Non-Combative Psychic Powers Standard Equipment: *'Staff of Ulthamar:' The baroque and priceless force staff carried by Eldrad Ulthran is far more than just a symbol of his office, and is even more ancient than the venerable Ulthran himself. Made from the purest wraithbone, it bears the spirit stones of the first Seer Council of Ulthwé. Each Craftworld has an infinity circuit: A complex wraithbone endoskeleton that runs throughout the Craftworld and houses the spirits of dead Eldar. The Staff of Ulthamar forms a hyperspatial link to the infinity circuit of Craftworld Ulthwé. To the weak, the babble of thousands of ghost-voices channelled by the staff would quickly erode all sanity. To one as strong as Eldrad, the staff can act as a conduit, directing a reservoir of psychic power to aid his fellows or destroy his enemies. *'Armour of the Last Runes:' Eldrad's armor is engraved with numerous runes which speak of enduring until the final dying of the light. These runes act as incredibly powerful wards against harm, allowing Eldrad a good chance to ignore attacks of any intensity due to their mysterious spiritual power. *'Witch Blade:' A powerful Eldar sword carried by seers which is capable of destroying even the most dangerous of foes both physically and spiritually. *'Shuriken Pistol:' As all shuriken weapons do, the shuriken pistol fires projectiles with monomolecular-thin edges, allowing them to slice through even the toughest of materials with ease. *'Ghosthelm:' A helm worn by Eldar psykers which allows them to conceal their presence in the Warp, taking away much of the risk of using their powers. Intelligence: Incredibly Superhuman. Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Eldrad Ulthran is perhaps the wisest and most intelligent Eldar in the Galaxy, possessing over 10,000 years of experience and knowledge, and holding unrivaled powers of foresight which make him aware of the countless twists and turns of the future skein of fate, allowing him to formulate plans and strategies often centuries or millennia in advance, and save the Eldar race from total annihilation time and time again. The greatest Psyker of the Eldar race, which unmatched mastery over the psychic arts. Feats: See here. Weaknesses: Eldrad is slowly crystallizing with age, as all Eldar Farseers eventually do. However, by unknown means he has managed to significantly slow down the process, which is why he has lived for as long as he has. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Runes of Battle' **'Conceal/Reveal:' The psyker takes command of the darkness around them, using it to conceal their kin or reveal any opponents who skulk in the shadows. **'Embolden/Horrify:' The psyker reaches into the minds of the battlefields combatants, instilling his allies with valour or sapping courage from his enemies. **'Enhance/Drain:' Calling upon Khaine’s immortal favour, the psyker enhances the combat skills of his allies or weakens those of his foes. **'Protect/Jinx:' Chained by runes of power, fate itself is bound to the will of the psyker. Such power is the difference between life and death. **'Quicken/Restrain:' The psyker twists time, their outline blurring as they and their fellows move like phantoms across the field. Those cursed by such temporal manipulations find themselves moving as if through deep water. **'Empower/Enervate:' The psyker helps their comrades to strike at their full potential, imbuing them with the strength of the Aeldari heroes of old whilst diminishing the powers of his foes. *'Runes of Fate' **'Guide:' The psyker twists the strands of destiny to their will, picking out targets from amidst the swirling chaos of battle and guiding the shots of his allies to where they might do the most harm. **'Doom:' With a simple manipulation of that which is to come, the psyker grants a darkened fate to a chosen foe. While this shadow rests upon the enemy’s soul, death seeks them out above all others, each blow or shot that comes their way rendered inescapably lethal. **'Fortune:' The psyker scries possible futures to foresee imminent danger, then aids his allies in avoiding it. The terrors of the warp recoil from the psyker’s mind, while shots pass through thin air where Asuryani warriors stood but a moment before. **'Executioner:' The psyker summons an astral doppelgänger and unleashes it upon the foe. This vengeful apparition carves a path through the enemy’s ranks, each kill spurring it on as it rips apart flesh in a blaze of psychic energy. **'Will of Asuryan:' Sensing an approaching crux of destiny, the psyker summons the certainty and confidence of ancient days. Doubt and fear are washed away from their mind, and those nearby gain grim resolve from his indomitable aura. **'Mind War:' The psyker reaches out to attack the mind of an enemy in a desperate mental duel. Foes find their thoughts invaded by the crushing presence of the invader, whose ancient and inscrutable will triggers a cascade of psychosomatic trauma by extinguishing their victim’s personality with horrific ease. *'Revenant' **'Shield of Ynnead:' Those favoured by the Whispering God are bestowed with his protection, manifesting itself as a shield of spiritual energy capable of turning aside even the strongest of attacks. **'Storm of Whispers:' The low hiss of the psyker’s whisper is joined by the voices of their ancestors, the cumulative effect building to a maddening crescendo that drives mortal minds to insanity in a matter of seconds. **'Word of the Phoenix:' Chanting in the ancient tongue of the Aeldari as they draw upon the aetheric currents, the psyker blesses their allies with the paradoxical power of the mythical phoenix, who dies in flame only to be reborn all the stronger. **'Ancestor's Grace:' Drawing forth the greatness that is the genetic legacy of all Eldar, be they craftworlder or Commorrite, the psyker bolsters their fellows’ bodies and souls until they achieve the apex of their potential. **'Unbind Souls:' The cutting of the cord that binds soul to body was once the province of the crone goddess and her priestesses. Since the awakening of Ynnead, those skilled in the psychic arts can undo that spiritual bond – the Ynnari nearby are more than ready to capitalise. **'Gaze of Ynnead:' The psyker’s eyes blaze with white fire as they turn themselves into a conduit for the power of their god. For a brief moment, the Whispering God himself peers dimly from the Ynnari’s eyes – those he perceives are slain in an instant, regardless of their paltry mortal shields. Woe to those who draw his gaze… *'Daemonology (Sanctic)' **'Banishment:' The psyker bends his will to dissolving the bonds that tether the daemonic to the mortal plane, casting them back into the Warp. **'Gate of Infinity:' The psyker punches a corridor through the roiling Immaterium, allowing him to cross great distances in the blink of an eye. **'Hammerhand:' Focusing the raging power of their minds, psykers trained in this skill can augment the already prodigious might of themselves and their allies. Even unarmed, such warriors can crush flesh and bone—given blade or hammer there is little limit to what they can slay. **'Sanctuary:' Chanting words of warding, the psyker creates a zone of light and psychic turbulence around him that can both protect him from physical harm as well as repel daemonic creatures and other threats of the Warp. This barrier extends out around the psyker in a 10-metre-radius and impedes all those who attempt to cross. The barrier does not impede the psyker's movement in any way. **'Purge Soul:' The psyker draws upon every ounce of willpower he possesses to purge the evil of his foes' souls, scouring every trace of corruption even if it destroys them in the process. **'Cleansing Flame:' The psyker harnesses the very fire in his soul, creating a wall of white-hot psychic flame that blasts forth and purges his foes from the battlefield. **'Vortex of Doom:' The psyker rends the material realm asunder, tearing a rift between realspace and the howling madness of the Warp, condemning his foes to total oblivion *'Divination' **'Prescience:' The psyker can effortlessly predict the paths of bullets and swords. By focussing his Warp-sight even more closely, he can guide his allies' aim, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes. **'Foreboding:' Thanks to his Warp-gifted insights, the psyker and his allies are aware that their foes are about to charge, even before the foes themselves have realised it. **'Misfortune:' With a click of his fingers, the diviner twists fate so that his followers' blows punch through the weakest points in their opponents' armour. **'Perfect Timing:' As soon as his consciousness pierces the veil of the Warp, a rush of images floods the diviner's mind, foretelling the actions of his enemies, down to the merest microsecond. Armed with this information, the diviner's allies can predict exactly when their foes will peer out from behind cover and expose themselves to a lethal head shot. **'Precognition:' Having already witnessed the one true path to victory, the diviner strides across the battlefield like an avenging god of war. Whilst the premonitions run true, he is all but undefeatable, proof against bullet and bolt, blade and bombardment. However, should his self-wrought prophecies fade, or turn false, he will surely be doomed to ignominious defeat. **'Scrier's Gaze:' The diviner can see the battlefield clearly in his mind's eye, with the vantage point of a hunting hawk and the precision of a laser. The to and fro of armies and war machines is but the scurrying of ants beneath his omniscient gaze. Thus can the diviner direct exactly when and where they are most needed, leaving no clue behind as to how this trickery was achieved. *'Telepathy' **'Psychic Shriek:' The psyker breathes in deeply the power of the Warp before emitting a banshee howl of psychic energy that shreds the minds of his enemies. **'Dominate:' The psyker reaches into his foe's mind, tramelling his soul and crushing his will to fight on. **'Mental Fortitude:' Despair is turned into fresh hope and courage into insane heroism as the telepth projects inspirational thoughts of victory into the minds of his allies. **'Puppet Master:' The telepath possesses his victim's mind, controlling their movements, their aim and their trigger fingers as if they were marionettes. **'Terrify:' Even the bravest of heroes quake in terror as the telepath assailts them with images from their own darkest and most dreadful nightmares. **'Invisibility:' Reaching into the minds of his foes, the psyker obscures himself and his allies from the enemy's visual line of sight. **'Hallucination:' Paranoia, confusion and panic are heightened to a debilitating degree as the telepath alters his foes' perceptions of reality, creating fearful visions, confusing or befuddling the enemy, or even generating the belief that their fellows are the true enemy. Key: Young | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Probability Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Eldar Category:Tier 4